Loners In Love
by Lulu Lollipop
Summary: edward,jasper and emmett become a band loners in love. bella,alice and rosalie come along on there tour what would happen if bella is confrunted with her ex boyfriend? R&R i love my beta reader furnilicous


Loners in love

Bella pov

"Alice do we have to Mike's party?" I said while Alice was curling my hair. Alice is one of my besties. She is always there when you need her.

I don't like Mike much. He likes me but I don't like him but he just won't get that.

"Do we really have to go?" I said again.

"Yes we do. Because Jasper is going and I haven't seen him in so long"

"So we are going just to see Jasper now are we?"

"Yes is that a problem?" asked Alice.

"Not if Edward going to be there".

"I think he will be. I think Emmett will too because they never go anywhere alone…" Alice stopped there because we heard the door open.

"Did someone say Emmett?" Rose yelled from the door. Well this is Rose my other bestie she is much like Alice. But Alice is the shopper and Rose loves her cars.

"Yes I did say Emmett, now lets go I don't want to be late" I yelled back I looked at the time. "Shoot. Let's just be fashionably late like always" I said while grabbing my keys.

We all piled into my car and started to sing some songs by our favorite band 'Loners in Love'. They are the best band since 'Busted'.

Each of us loved a different band member. Like I love Matt, Alice loves Charlie and Rose adored James. It is like it now with 'Loners in Love' I love Edward Alice adores Jasper and Rose is wrapped up in Emmett.

Edwards's pov

We were told as a band that we had to show up at a party that our manager Justin and his brother Mike were holding. There was a good side to this well two really one it is a private party and two Bella is going to be there. I like Bella she is a nice person. She is a big fan but also a genuine friend she isn't just a groupie she is a real friend. It is hard to find a friend like Bella because Jasper, Emmett and myself are in a well known band 'Loners in Love'.

But Bella is more than a friend to me, we may not be dating but I hope we will some day soon. Well back to the party. We got there in time and everyone went 'wooh' the big stars are here but my star Bella was not there yet. So I went and sat by the pool.

Bella's pov

We got to the party and Alice must have seen Jasper because she ran off and left me and Rose. Well that's what I thought Rose saw Emmett and went to talk to him.

Then I was on my own so I thought I might go look for Edward, I walked around for about half an hour then just about gave up. That's when I saw him near the pool so I walked up to him and sat next to him.

Edwards pov

"Hello Edward" I heard the soft voice whisper in my ear it did make me jump a bit because I was day dreaming about Bella.

"Hello beautiful" I said

"You look very handsome to night" Bella giggled  
"You look beautiful as always"

"Thank you" she said and did a little twirl to show off the whole dress I gave her a little clap once she sat down.

"So… how is life been for my star?" I asked

"I'm your star now?" she said with cheek

"You always have been and always will be"

"Ok you're my star then" Bella said

"Bella im just going to come out and say this, I have liked you for a while and the more I text you and call you while im out of town the more I have realized that I am falling in love with you… now it is ok If you don't…" she cut me off before I could finish.

"it is ok" said Bella "I was going to say something but I did not know how to say it lets just say im not as confident as you" she said with a smile the smile that I love.

Isabella Swan, will you go out with me … I love you?" I said while avoiding her eyes.  
"Oh Edward yes I thought you would never ask I love you too" Bella said and leaned over and kissed me.

"Bella you don't know how happy you have made me!" I said with joy and relief.

Bella just said yes she said yes to me I am so happy now I wonder how Emmett went with Rose and Jasper and Alice all of us wanted to ask the girls out before we went on a tour and I wonder if they will come with us? Well let's find out.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward"

"Well as you may know the band and I have a tour on soon 1 week actually I was wondering if you as my girlfriend would like to come with me and the boys."

"I would love to… but what about the girls?"

"well Emmett is going to ask rose out and see if she wants to come and jasper was going to see with Alice we all wanted to ask you lovely girls to come with us when we realized how much we had fallen for you girls the most wonderful people in the world."

"oh my god really that sounds great I hope the girls will answer the same actually I know they will." Bella said

"this is going to be so much more fun now the most important girl in the world is going on tour with me I wont have to just live with the boy's for the next 3 weeks"

"And I wont have to put up with just text's and calls from you I think im dreaming some one pinch me" she said looking in my eyes and that's when Alice and Rose came up behind her and both pinched her out of her a dream.

"OUCH" Bella jumped.

The next thing I knew Emmett and Jasper were next to me and the girls were front of us jumping and thanking us and saying 'I can't wait' and 'I love you'. That's why I just love Bella her enthusiasm and sprit.

"I think we are going to have a full bus" Emmett said with a big grin.

A/N ONE WEEK LATER THE MORNING THEY GO ON TOUR.

Bella's pov

I can't wait it has been a week since Edward asked me out and a week since he asked me to go on tour with him as his girlfriend this is going to be so fun we even got our V.I.P GirlFriend passes to all the shows they have within the next 3 weeks. They look so cute, the real normal V.I.P passes are just really plain but our passes were made just for us by the boys they are so cute.

"Bella darling are you ready the bus is here and ready for loading" Edward called from down stairs.

"Yep… but I kinda may need a hand or more" I said since I was not going to be able to carry all four bags down the stairs and into the bus.

"Ok I will be up with our driver Sam…" he said but stopped when he saw that all my bags were pink and purple and all matching.

"What is with the bags?" he said

"Are there a problem is there to many or is it the color?"

"No, no it's just so cute, like you."

"Well thanks" I said with a big smile.

I grabbed one of my bags and walked outside and went and gave it to Sam who put it under the bus.

About 20 minutes later all our bags were in the bus even our carry on bags, the girls were about to get on the bus but the boys needed a band talk in the house, we just wondered what they were talking about we didn't think it was to do with the band if it was they would say it up front of us not behind us.

Edwards's pov

"Umm girls you can get on the bus we just need a umm band talk ok we wont be long."

"Ok is there any seats taken?" Rose said

"Umm just get on the bus and then have a look around then you will be able to find your seats ok?" Jasper said

"Ok Jazzie" Alice said and we turned to walk back in the house to have our 'band talk'

"Jazzie? ok now that is funny Jazzie" Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up Emmie" Jasper's come back was so funny my side's started to hurt

"Why don't you keep it quite Eddie, yes we have herd Bella and your names but we are not going to say any more. Eddie" Jasper said which stopped my laughing.

"Ok, ok now we are here for the 'band talk'" I did the bunny ears when I said 'band talk'

"Ok what was it you wanted us here for Eddie?" they said

"Well I have kinda wanted to make a shout-out to Bella before we sing 'lost but new found love' if that is ok with you?"

"Only if I can have a shout-out to Rose as well?" Emmie said

"I think Alice may want a shout-out too"

"Ok then there will be a shout-out before 'lost but new found love' we have to make sure the girls are out there for the spot light to hit them" Emmett said

"Don't worry about that Bella loves that song she will be out there and they don't go anywhere alone"

"oh well that's good I think we should get on the bus and say something that's random and involves the band they are going to think we are up to some thing" Jasper said eyeing the bus.

"Yer good thinking Jazzie" I commented

As we walked back to the bus we saw Sam sitting in the driver's seat laughing we got on the bus and the girls were laughing as well and we just thought nothing of it.

Bella's pov

When we all got on the bus we looked at the seats and they had our names on them and our boys seats were next to ours it was so cute my seat was pink Roses was red and Alice's was yellow. We were sitting there for awhile so Rose thought we would change all the boys i-pods around Edward had Jaspers and Emmett had Edwards and Jasper had Emmett's. This was going to be so much fun. When the boys came to get on the bus we were all laughing.

We tried to stop laughing we really did but we didn't really.

Edward walked up and sat in his seat next to mine.

We all got our seats and we were on the road. "Hello to our new comers Bella, Rose and Alice, welcome aboard the loners in love, oh wait that wont work any more boys you are going to have to change that" Sam said.

"Thanks Sam nice to met you" we all yelled out

"So do you like your V.I.P pass I made it just for you" Edward said proudly.

"Yes I love it I think it can go on my wall when we get home." I said while looking at the pass it was so cute I had only looked at the front before so I turned it over and that when I saw the most incredible thing ever it was a picture of Edward and I.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where did you get this picture from, I have seen it before but not sure were from?"

"Bella it is a picture on my wall and you have a copy too it is umm where did I put it?" Edward sat and thought for a moment a long moment. "I remember now it is on your roof, I put it up there so you can see us every night before your fall asleep" He said with the lovely crooked smile that I love oh so much.

"Oh yes now I remember" I said with a big smile.

"You like to smile don't you?" Edward said

"Yes now is that a problem?" I asked puzzled

"Nope, its just it makes you look even cuter and I didn't think that was possible" Edward said with that cooked smile I love.

Edward grabbed my hand s


End file.
